Texas Heat
by nephilim1029
Summary: The Impala breaks down on a backroad in Texas in July. The a/c broke and the tow truck can't get to until tomorrow. The boys strip to their boxers because of the heat. They lay on a blanket in the shadow of the Impala. Unable to take the teasing anymore, they jump each other. Sam will never admit he broke the a/c on purpose and Dean will never admit that he knew.


"God DAMMIT!" Dean yelled from under the hood of the Impala. He slammed the hood down roughly.

"Let me guess...no more air conditioning," Sam said, with a sigh.

"I just fixed it. Specifically because I knew we'd be driving through Texas in the middle of July."

"Well let's keep going. Maybe we can get to a motel in time before we melt into the seat."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt we'll make it. Since we took the back roads, the next town is about 100 miles from here."

"So what do you suggest we do? There's still about an hour of sunlight left. And I'm dying over here brother."

Dean stood with his hands on his hips. "Shit. I guess we drive. Maybe we can gather up some wind, enough to keep us cool-ish."

The boys got back in the car. They drove for about 10 minutes before Dean took his shirt off.

"I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm becoming one with my shirt," he said.

Sam looked at him. His big brother. All muscle, dripping with sweat. He watched a bead of sweat drip down from his neck, down his chest, to his abs. This was _not_ helping Sam at all.

"Jesus Sam. Could you be any more obvious about how much you want to jump me right now?" Dean said with a hidden tone of devilishness.

Sam's eyes widened and he turned to look back at the road. But Dean was right. About both things. He was melting into his own shirt and he wanted to jump him right there. Sam decided to remove his shirt too, as he did the car started sputtered.

"No no no no...c'mon Baby…please…" Dean cried out to the car, "Not now…"

He pulled off to the side of the road. Opened the hood again. "Dammit. I knew I should have bought that extra antifreeze. Now she's overheated. And I'm pretty sure the thermostat is shot. Shit."

"Well we'll call a tow truck and get her to the next town. It'll be ok," Sam said, peeking under the hood like he knew what he was looking for. Sam used his phone to find the nearest towing service.

Dean had just realized that Sam, at some point, had taken off his shirt. He watched him has he walked in circles talking to whoever on the phone. Dean tugged at his jeans. They were getting constricting. His brother was hot. And not just temperature-wise. The way he was holding his phone showed off his built arms. Dean followed his shoulder line to his stomach and to the lines around his hips, fading into his jeans. Again he tugged at his pants. It was too hot out for this.

"Yeah...thanks," Sam said and hung up the phone. "Well...good news and bad news. What do you want first?

"Good news," Dean said.

"Good news is that we can get the tow truck and they happen to have a thermostat for her," Sam said.

"And the bad news?"

"The tow truck can't get here until tomorrow. Seems the heat has also put it out of commission but it'll be up and running by tomorrow morning."

"Jesus Christ. We can't catch a break. I say, we get the car fixed and go back home. This has to be some kind of omen about how this case is going to go," Dean said.

"Well maybe a car will pass that can take us to town," Sam said.

"Oh no. I am not leaving Baby out here in the middle of desert. I'll sleep it out in the backseat or on the ground if I have to," Dean said defiantly, but he was watching a bead of sweat fall from Sam's neck and down his chest.

Sam smiled as he watched Dean's eyes.

"Dean? My eyes are up here."

"What? Oh right. Anyways. No. Not leaving the car."

The sun began to set and it did cool off some. Not enough to be comfortable though. Not one car passed them on that road.

Dean dug a blanket out of the trunk of the car and placed it on the ground near the shadow Baby was giving off from what was left of the light. He took off his jeans, socks, and boots. Sam followed suit. It was just way too hot.

Sam sat down next to Dean. The red sand hills were blocking what was left of the sun, so there was finally a shadow. Sam laid back with his hands behind his head.

Dean licked his lips. Sam looked luscious like that. He was trying to hold his resolve but he could see the erection Sam was getting and he was losing his mind.

"You okay big brother?"

For whatever reason, that sent Dean into overdrive. He rolled on top of Sam and started kissing him. Brutal, hard kisses. Like Dean had been holding that in the whole time.

Sam pushed back, making the kisses stronger. He ran his hands up Dean's muscular arms to his neck and jawline. He could feel the stubble on his chin.

Dean had one hand on Sam's chest the other in Sam's hair. He ground his hips against Sam's erection and he could feel the hum of a moan from Sam's mouth.

Dean too was moaning. Sam had trailed a finger down Dean's side and slipped his hand into his boxers.

"Fuck Sammy..."

Sam started to stroke him so gently it was almost painful for Dean. He needed Sam. Then Sam stroked him harder twisting his wrist as he went. Dean was moaning out loud now.

Dean reached down to Sam's cock and started stroking it the same way. They were stroking each other in tandem, both crying out at each other. Turning it into almost a race to see who would come first.

But Dean stopped and pulled away from Sam. He stood up and grabbed some things out of the car. Sam watched his brother walk away, staring at his ass.

Dean hurried back to the blanket and removed Sam's boxers while kissing him slowly, gently. He left little kisses around his jaw and neck. Sam had removed Dean's boxers too and was stroking his throbbing dick. Sam was making little moans at each kiss Dean left.

It was as if this were their first time again. Their muscles were tight from the heat. They were both glistening with sweat from the humidity. They were both moaning and writhing around like they'd never been together before. They were both in heaven.

Dean lubed up three fingers but only pushed one into Sam. Sam arched his back and groaned, pulling on Dean's cock. He was so, so tight.

"Jesus Sammy, it's like you've never done this before," Dean said, panting.

"It's the heat. It's too hot. And this is just making it worse and better. Don't stop…." Sam said bucking his hips up to take Dean's finger as far as it would go.

Dean pushed in another finger. "Fuck, Sam…" Sam was still twisting and stroking Dean and now he was making small moans with each upward stroke, which was the same speed Dean was fingering him.

Dean moaned and was getting close. He had to take Sam's hand off of him. Sam looked like he'd been hurt.

"You're gonna make me come if you keep doing that," Dean said, almost out of breath.

"Oh...Dean...oh...yes…right there…."

Dean had found Sam's prostate and was massaging it with his two fingers. He opened his fingers to try and stretch Sam's tight hole out.

When he added his third finger, Sam arched up again. He was jerking himself off now. His moans were coming fast and furious. He was grinding down hard on Dean's fingers.

"Fuck Dean...I need you...right now!" Sam yelled.

Dean pulled out his fingers, signaling a groan from Sam, and quickly lubed up his still rock hard cock. He pushed it gently against Sam's opening but Sam was in such a need that he sat up and pulled Dean all the way in in one shot.

"FUCK!" Sam cried out. It hurt but not as much as he needed Dean to start moving.

"Oh my god Sam…you are so fucking tight. It's like your first time all over again...oh god…"

Dean started moving slowly rolling his hips as he went. Sam was writhing with need.

"Please…Dean…"

Dean started to move faster. He slammed into Sam harder and harder. He lifted Sam's hips just an inch or two and found his prostate. Sam screamed Dean's name when he hit that. Dean was grunting and grabbed Sam's dick and started to stroke him.

Sam could feel the heat gathering in his stomach. All his nerves were beginning to fire. Dean could feel Sam pulsing around him. He felt his cock pulse with the need to come.

"Dean...I'm so close...I need to...I'm gonna…"

Sam came calling out to Dean. Telling him how much he needed him. How hard he was making him come. Dean stroked him just a little faster and Sam came all over Dean's hand and his chest.

Dean, from all the squeezing, and the added heat of being inside Sam, started to come. He moaned loudly, his hips stuttered, and his knees felt weak. He could feel himself pulsing into Sam.

He stayed inside Sam, who had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. Dean was trying to catch his own breath and was riding out the last few shockwaves of his orgasm.

He pulled out slowly and Sam moaned softly. Dean watched as his come leaked out from Sam.

Dean grabbed the small towel he'd brought with him when he went to the car and cleaned the both of them up. Sam was still breathing hard and letting out little moans.

"You okay, little brother?"

"You were right. It was like my first time all over again. Must be the heat."

"Or I'm just that good," Dean smiled.

"Yeah. That's it," Sam said tossing Dean's boxers at his face.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The two of them laughed. Dean just realized he was glad that this was a backroad that no one ever drove on. They were both loud and would have probably gotten into some deep shit if they'd gotten caught.

Sam curled up under Dean's left arm. He was always the snuggler. Sam listened as Dean's breaths slowed back to a normal pace.

He smiled thinking about the fact that Dean taught him enough to know which hose went to the air conditioner and poked a small hole in it. Because this night, under the stars, even with the heat and humidity, was so worth the money it would cost to fix the Impala.

Sam snuggled even closer to Dean. Dean knew what Sam had done. Though he'd never tell him. He'd just let Sam have his fun. Dean half smiled and stroked Sam's hair. Dean fell asleep counting stars.


End file.
